1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker, specifically a speaker which can be detachable from a TV cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known this type of speaker which is fixed by fastening a screw after a connection pin is held at a predetermined position of a cabinet and the speaker is brought close to a TV in the direction of inserting the connection pin in order to electrically connect the connection pin to a jack formed in the TV.
Since the screw is exposed on a user side and does not look nice in the above-described speaker, it is proposed that after the speaker and the TV are electrically connected to each other as described above, the speaker is slid over the TV while this connection is maintained to mate an engagement claw as fixing means which does not look bad. As specific means, a prolonged hole is formed in the cabinet to be engaged with the connection pin in such a manner that the pin can slide in the hole. In this constitution, if the pin insertion possible state of the speaker and the fixed state of the speaker are switched with each other accidentally, detaching work will become difficult. Then, as means of preventing the connection pin from sliding between the position for enabling the pin to be inserted and the position for allowing the pin to be mated accidentally, convex portions the interval between which is smaller than the width of the connection pin are formed between these positions.
However, since the connection pin is slid over the convex portions the interval between which is smaller than the width of the connection pin to detach the speaker, when detachment is repeated, the convex portions are worn away, resulting in reduced durability.